1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dye compound and a photoelectric component using the same and, more particularly, to a dye compound, which is used for the dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC), and a photoelectric component using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of industrial technology, the serious problems that the whole world is facing today are the energy crisis and the environmental pollution. In order to solve the global energy crisis and to reduce the environmental pollution, one of the effective means is the solar cell, which can convert the solar energy into the electricity. Since the dye-sensitized solar cell has the advantages of low manufacturing cost, large-scale production, great flexibility, light transmittance, and being capable of use in the buildings, the application of the dye-sensitized solar cell becomes more and more attractive.
Currently, Grätzel et al. have disclosed a series of literatures, for example, O'Regan, B.; Grätzel, M. Nature 1991, 353, 737, which shows the practicability of the dye-sensitized solar cell. The general structure of the dye-sensitized solar cell comprises an anode, a cathode, a nano-porous titanium dioxide layer, a dye, and electrolyte, wherein the dye plays a critical role in the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell. The dye suitable for the dye-sensitized solar cell must have characteristics in broad absorption spectrum, high molar absorption coefficient, thermal stability, and light stability.
The ruthenium complexes are the sensitized dyes with the higher conversion efficiency nowadays. However, the manufacturing cost of the ruthenium complexes is high, and there may be problems of short supply when the ruthenium complexes are used widely. The organic sensitizers for the dye-sensitized solar cell have advantages of high molar absorption coefficient. Besides, it is possible to produce various organic sensitizers through molecular design. Hence, dye-sensitized solar cells with different colors can be manufactured to improve the application flexibility of the dye-sensitized solar cells. In addition, it is also possible to change the color of the dye-sensitized solar cell to match with the color of objects. Currently, dye derivatives, such as coumarin (Hara, K.; Sayama, K.; Arakawa, H.; Ohga, Y.; Shinpo, A.; Sug, S. Chem. Commun. 2001, 569), indoline (Horiuchi, T.; Miura, H.; Sumioka, K.; Uchida, S. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 12218), and merocyanine (Otaka, H.; Kira, M.; Yano, K.; Ito, S.; Mitekura, H.; Kawata, T.; Matsui, F. J Photochem. Photobiol. A: Chem. 2004, 164, 67), have already applied in the manufacture of dye-sensitized solar cells.
However, the process for synthesis of sensitized dyes is very complicated, and it is difficult to control the synthesis condition of sensitized dyes.
The dyes for the dye-sensitized solar cell influence the conversion efficiency critically. Hence, it is desirable to provide a dye compound, which can improve the conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cell. In addition, it is also important to simplify the method for synthesis of dye compounds, in order to reduce the cost of manufacturing dye-sensitized solar cells.